Dragon Wings
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: PRDT. The secret of the Dreagon Stones is finally revealed, and an old evil resurfaces. The day of reckoning is at hand. read and review, please. flames will be used to melt the cheese for the fondue! COMPLETE!
1. Finding the Stones

DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS THE OCS, AND THEIR POWERS AND ANYTHING NOT ALREADY OWNED

The setting, Reefside. The year, 2003. It was a year I would never forget. The year my life changed forever, in many ways, some good, some bad. But all unforgettable nontheless. It was the year when I became a power ranger.

Dave Burnside closed his journal and put it back in the hidden compartment in the head board of his bed. He never would forget that fateful day when he and his friends had stumbled upon those five gems. What were they called again? Oh yeah, the Dreagon Stones. These five gems, red, green, blue, white, and black, had given him and his friends powers that normal folk would consider strange. About a few days after finding them, they had moved to Reefside, seeking the help of the archeologist Dr. Tommy Oliver. And damned if Fate hadn't decided to screw with their lives even more. His friends, the samurai Justin Whilder, Anthony Moarti, the gambler, Derak Hodwell, the geomancer, and Ian Johnson, the shaolin, had became under attack by these weird dino looking things. Afetr a moment's thought, Dave reached back into the compartment and opened to one of the earlier pages, and began to read.

CHAPTER ONE: FINDING THE GEMS

"Remind me again why we're out in the middle of nowhere at this ungodly hour?" Anthony grumbled as it began to rain, soaking them to the skin. Dave brushed his flame red hair out of his eyes, and sighed. He loved this kind of weather, being out in the middle of a forest only enhanced his love of rain. "I have no freakin clue, diceman." Dave said as he flipped the collar of his black jacket up. He glanced at his blood brother Ian, only to find nothing. Gone again. Ian had a habit of diappearing for hours at a time, quiet as a mouse. Annoying, really. "We're here to see what the hell the strange glow we see at night is." Derak sighed impatiently, sensing for the strange energy within the earth. One of the perks of his deep understanding of nature was that he could be used as a metal detector. Anthony had made good use of this on more than one occaison. "There." they heard Ian's quiet voice say from the tree up above them. They all looked to the area he had pointed toward, and saw five dim lights. "Let's go. And maybe this time we'll actually see what the hell those things are." Justin said grumpily, no doubt becasue Dave had shoved him into a puddle earlier. Like Justin said, this wasn't the first time they had done this, and if they failed again, it sure wouldn't be the last. As the group trudged through the forest, Derak's senses for some odd reason began to sharpen beyond belief. It was like some one had lifted a veil from over his eyes. "They're here." he said, bringing the group to a halt. "What? But the glow is still a while away." Dave protested. "Look up behind us." Ian commented, relizing they're mistake. They all looked up and saw what had been making the glow: it was the moon. Dave knelt down and lifted something from a pile of soggy leaves. "What is it?" Anthony asked. Dave looked at it. It was a black crystal, with a sword carved on one side and a lightning bolt carved on the other side. He could feel a strange power emanating from within it, and by the looks on his friends faces, they could too. They saw Derak bend over and begin to sift through the leaves as well. He lifted a red gem, redder than fire, with a staff carved on one side and the other side covered in miniscule carvings, each depicting an element. The others began to search the ground as well, all turning up a gem stone. Ian, a blue stone with a flame on one side and a question mark on the other side. Anthony, a vibrant green stone with a tornado on one side with a crossbow on the other. And finally, Justin, a white stone with a snowflake on one side and a katana on the other.

"What are these?" Dave whispered as he felt a strange power beginning to flow through his veins, no doubt from the stone. Not only that, but he could feel another power from the stone, like the soul of something, or something like that. "The Dreagon Stones." Justin breathed, having studied them extensively during mythology. Supposedly, they housed the souls of five powerful warriors, and could be unleashed if the stone was compatible with it's holder. That was the dangerous part-anyone could use the stones, if they were compatible. They're conversation was interrupted by the sight of several pairs of headlights in the distance. "Mary Mother of Shitness!" Dave swore as they scrambled to find hiding places. Truth was, they were currently on private property, and the owner told them that the next time he caught them on his land, he would make kabobs out of certain parts of their anatomy, then feed them to his dogs. "I know they were out here, I could see those lights, now find those stones!" they heard the land owner in question's agitated voice say below their hiding places amongst the trees. Anthony, whose eyes seemed to be getting better and sharper, could pick out miniscule details about the people below. They looked like some kind of dino thing. Come to think of it, so did the land owner. Huh. That was weird. Anthony could've sworn he had just seen the owner with a grayish red streaked dinosuar looking head. With a sickening jolt, he relized he was seeing what he couldn't see before: the truth about why they were always chased out: whoever these guys were, they wanted the stones REAL bad. He suddenly heard Ian right next to him. "Can you see through the illusion, too?" he said almost inaudibly. "Who gives a damn. We have to get the hell outta here, bro!" Dave hissed as he moved soundlessly through the trees, thanking whichever diety was on duty for the rain. Unfortunetly, this caused an unGodly amount of water droplets to cascade down on whoever was below. Let's just say that there was a whole lot of shouting.

With almost unnatural speed and agility, the five were swinging through the trees like monkeys, away from whoever was behind them. They heard a roar like a dinosuar, and in front of them, several lizard things dropped and grabbed their feet, pulling them back down to earth. With a rebel yell, Dave lashed out with his right hand, trying to knock the thing off of him. To his shock, a stream of lightning shot from his hand, and fried the thing. Dave looked at his hand, slowly turning it over, so he could see both sides. The only thing differant about it was there was now a black dragon tattooed on the back of his hand. "What the hell did I just do?" he said softly as more of them surrounded him. A massive stalicite erupted from the ground, destroying a whole lot more. Daev looked up to see Derak looking at his hands the way he had been moments before. What was going on with their bodies? How were they doing this? was the common thread of thought as Anthony some how formed a stream of energy on flung it at another of their assailants. Justin dropped from the trees, drew the katana he always had at his side, and went to work. This time, however, something was differant. As he slashed at one, a pearly white wave of energy traveled across the blade, slicing and dicing. Ian, not wanting to be left out of the action, also dropped, and began to put his martial arts skills to good use. The fight raged for about two minutes, before a creature in black armor, carrying a blue sword, appeared out of a green swirling portal. "Enough. No more games." he snarled as he charged, swinging his sword with enough force to uproot a young sappling. Dave ducked under a vertical slash, and countered with a low kick, only to have it blocked, and get smashed in the head by the side of the warrior's sword. Derak tried to manipulate the earth as he had earlier, only to get a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Anthony tried his new energy attack, only to have it slashed in half, the two halves knocking out both he and Ian. Justin set his sword like a samurai before charging, and began to circle the black armored warrior. He didn't know who he was, or why he attacked them, but he did know he wasn't gonna get away with it. The two charged at each other, their swords making serpant like hissing sounds as they were swung through the air. When the two blades met, sparks flew, illuminating the area for a brief second. As hard as Justin fought, he was no match for their attacker, and soon was beaten. "What the hell do you want?" he gasped as he tried to get up. The warrior said two words. "The Stones." As he reached for Justin, a green portal opened. The warrior stopped, and with a frustrated growl, leapt into it. That was the last thing Justin remebered before he passed out.

So, how was it? c'mon, be honest. anyway, review. Next chapter, they go to Reefside. catch ya on the flip side.


	2. Arrival and Explaining

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS AND THE PLOT.**

**CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL AND EXPLAINING**

Reefside. The city where the newest addition to the power rangers legacy resided. Also where the newest edition to the power rangers's nemisis chose to constantly attack. The result? Many missed classes and very bad grades, which oftenled to getting stuck in detention. Ah, high school bliss. Conner McKnight, the current red ranger, sat in his seventh detention that week, staring out the window at the torrential downpour that had decided to grace Reefside with its unwelcome presence. The yellow ranger, Kira Ford yawned across the room, looking at the clock. Another of their comrades, Trent Fernandez, the white ranger, glanced over at Kira, his secret crush, and sighed. He was still trying to get the courage to ask her out. Unfortunetly for him, Conner had the same intrest in the yellow ranger as he did. Their fourth team mate, Ethan James, the esteemed blue ranger, was busily hacking the school board, trying to pass the time. And finally, their mentor, the black ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver. The best power ranger ever, was now a high school teacher. Funny ol' world, ain't it? Anyway, the five all sat in Dr. Oliver's classroom, waiting to get the hell out of there. Tommy glanced up at the clock, and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Alright. We can all leave now." he said, earning a loud cry of "YES!" from Conner. The group looked at him skepitcally, before going their seperate ways. Meaning they all head to Hayley's Cyberspace.And for some reason, the rain had ne?

As the group entered, they saw five guys sitting in a corner, luaghing about something. They managed to over hear part of the conversation. "Dude, you still gotta wash the damn car." one with flaming red hair said to another, a dressed down samurai. "Yeah? Well I say you wash it. I ain't gonna do it." he said stubbornly. "C'mon, bro, you took the dare!" the group continued to the bar, where Trent looked at Hayley. "Who're they?" he asked, noting how they seemed to be keeping to themselves. "Hm? Oh, they blew in a fewhours ago, parked themselves right there, and haven't moved since. They keep talking about some stupid dare or something, involving a pair of tights and a tub of turtle wax. A bit odd, if you ask me." Hayley said as she wiped down the counter. The one with red hair looked up, and spotted Dr. Oliver. Nudging the one sitting next to him, a guy dressed in faded blue jeans and a green tank top. He nodded toward Tommy. The other looked as well, said something to the others, and got up. "Are you Tommy Oliver?" he said, his voice laced with lack of sleep. "Yeah. Who are you?" he replied, noting how he kept glancing around. Then he noticed somethingstrange about the way all his companions were sitting. They were positioned so that they could see everything that went on in the cafe. "Anthony. We need to talk." He said, eying the rest of the dino thunder team.

"Well, sit down." Tommy said. "Not here. It has to do with-" at this point his voice dropped to a whisper, so only Tommy could here. And by the look on his face, it had his undividedattention. "Okay. Get your friends and go to this address. We'll be there shortly." he said quietly. Anthony nodded, and turned to go back to his friends when he froze. Then he did something a bit strange: he began sniffing the air. "They're here." he saidquietly as he dashed for the door. His friends seemed to know exactly what he was talking about, joining him outside instantly. "Let's go." Tommy said as he got up to join them, seeing as a crap load of tyrannodrones were outside, going at it with the five strangers. As the dino thunder team emerged, something they did not expect happened: the one with red hair luanched a blast of electricity off of his right hand, frying one. "You may have got me back at the forest, but this time yer asses are mine!" he yelled as luanched another blast, this time lifting one in the air with it, then flinging it across the street. The dino rangers stood stock still as they watched the group of guys tear the tyrannodrones apart, both figuratively and literally. An Invisportal opened, and lo and behold,out popped Zeltrax.

"YOU!" Anthony roared furiously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a green gem. Holding it up, Tommy heard him say something he hadn't heard in years: "It's morphin time!" the other four stopped to see a flash of emerald green light, and where Anthony had stood, was what looked to be the original green ranger.**(A/N: HE'S BACK!)** Tommy looked like he was seeing a ghost. "Let's rumble, you sack of mutant shit!" Anthony yelled as he charged at Zeltrax, dagger in his hand. As the two blades met, Anthony brought his leg up into a seamless standing drop kick, and back rolled away while Zeltrax struggled to get up. The other four stood behind Anthony, as if daring Zeltrax to attack. "This is far from over." he snarled before limping toward the invsiportal. As he was about to jump in, he heard Anthony: "Tell yer boss that if wants the Stones, he'll have to take them from our rotting dead bodies." As Tommy was about to walk forward, he heard the samurai. "Stay where you are. This fight is over, and we must allow him to deliver our message." he said sternly. As the portal closed, Anthony powered down. They heard the one with red hair to Anthony. "Aight, Diceman, you got serious explainin to do." he said frowning. Anthony chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of his head. This was gonna be a long day.

Back at Mesogog's palace, the forementioned villian was busy giving Zeltrax a healthy dose of a beam to the brain. "You failed yet again. Not only have you faile dto bring me the Deagon Stones, but you have allowed one of them to bond together with that islander!" he hissed, his fury evident in Zeltrax's pain filled screams. "Master." Mesogog stopped and looked at Elsa, the fury in eyes making her quake with fear. "What?" he hissed at her, clearly pissed at being interrupted. "There might be a way to aquire the stones." she stated. "Yes?" he said impatiently, giivng Zeltrax time to climb to his feet. "The stones bonding process seems to vary with each holder. The learder's stone always bonded first in the past, so the others would know whom they serve." Elsa explained, cringing at the way Zeltrax kept falling back to his knees due to the pain. Ouch. "So, I can take the rest?" Mesogog asked, intrigued at this new information.Elsa nodded."Very well." he hissed, a new plan forming. If all went well, by the end of the week, he would know which gem he had to use to put his plans into action, unhindered by the power rangers.

Back at Dr. Oliver's lab, Anthony was getting the third degree from Dave. "Why the hell didn't you tell you tell us that you could morph?" he screamed, his short temper getting the better of him. "Settle down." Dr. Oliver said, trying to defuse the situation. There was already a new window in the door, shaped like a fist from where Dave had tried to deck Anthony for the reason he was screaming at him now. "Settle down he say!" Dave raged, clearly beyond reason. "If you'll shut up for five minutes, I'll tell you." Anthony said tiredly, not wanting to go through this more than once. "Aight then." he said when he saw everyone was quiet and listening to him. Well, Dave with the aid of the roll of duct tape Derak always carried with him. "Okay. It started a day ago, the day after we found our stones. I was going for a walk out in the woods again when I felt like something had been added to my senses. I could see, hear, and smell everything like five times better. As the night went on, my senses only got stronger, and I heard this voice telling me things. At first I figured I was just hearing things, until those dino things attacked me again. Well, this time, it was like I already knew what to do. And I just morphed. It was like I'd done it a million times before." Anthony explained. "That still doesn't tell me why you looked like the original Green Ranger." Tommy said. "It's simple." they heard Dave say after he finally got the duct tape off of his mouth. "What?" Tommy asked Dave, a little confused. "The green ranger was the leader back then, and his zord was a dragon. And since theses stones harness the power of five dragons, it's only natural that it choose that appearance. Odds are, we'll all look like that when we're able to morph, just differant colors." Dave explained. And with that, the Dragon Rangers were formed.

END

well, how was it? review! next chapter, they get enrolled in school and land themselves in detention right off.


	3. Pranks

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE PLOT

I would like to apologize in advance for what happens in this chapter.

CHAPTER THREE: PRANKS

The next morning, the Dragon Rangers, as they had chosen to call themselves, enrolled at Reef Side High. Afetr the registration process, the group stepped out into the hall. Ian surveyed the area with a critical eye, taking note of all the seperate cliques. "Typical Hell." he snorted. Dave looked form the other students to his bro, and shrugged. "Eh, whatever floasts yer bath tub, mon ami." he said as he began to walk off. "Doesn't he mean boat?" Derak asked confusedly. Anthony shook his head. "Nah, he seriously maens bath tub. Or did you forget that particular incident?" Anthony asked as he check the crowd for any girls worth dating. The incident he was refering to was when they had stolen all the bath tubs out of an apartment complex and raced them down the river, only to have Justin blow em up with a bunch of M classics, to avoid them getting arrested for theft. Instead, they had been arrested for theft AND destruction of property. Let's put it this way: when their parents got through with them, it was like they were under house arrest. That was in the sixth grade. And they'd been at it ever since.

"I'm trying to forget that one, I couldn't sit down for a week." Justin grumbled as the bell rang. "Crap. First day and we're already late." Dave said. They all looked at Anthony. "The usual?" Justin asked. Anthony nodded as they proceeded to first period science, not knowing what that bastard Fate was planning for them today. As they walked in, Dave stood stock still, spun on his heel and tried to leave. "Hold it." a very familiar male voice said. Ian looked down at his schedule, and noticed for the first time who the teacher was. Dr. Tommy Oliver. This just kept getting better and better. "Would you care to tell me why you were late?" Dr. Oliver asked, well actually more demanded. "No, but seeing as you won't leave me alone until I do, I got stopped by the school police officer, and had to take a breathilizer. Happy?" Dave snorted out. The class began to crack up, only to be silenced by a low hissing sound. Every one at the front of the room quickly scooted away from Ian. "What?" he said annoyed. Then, relizing what had just happened, he mouthed out an 'oh' and began to blush crimson. "Just take your seats." Dr. Oliver said tiredly, not wanting to go through this this early in the morning. He'd get them later during detention. As they went ot take their seats, our good doctor decided to assign them seats, so they would stay out of trouble. "Dave, sit next to Kira." Justin smirked as he saw the looks Trent and Conner were giving Dave. This was gonna get interesting. "Justin, sit next to Trent." Justins smirk vanished instantly. Oh, this was gonna suck. "Ian, sit in the back. Derak, sit next to Ethan, and Anthony, sit next to Conner." Dave could've sworn he saw sparks flying between the eyes of the two lead rangers.

As soon as everyone was situated, Dr. Oliver began his lecture. "Now if would turn in your books to page..." Dave zoned at this point. Instead, he opened his binder, and began to draw. Kira noticed he kept glancing over at her, so she peeked over his shoulder, to see a perfect drawing of her slouching over her desk, trying hard not to fall asleep. Dave looked up to see Kira's deep brown eyes locked into his own vibrant emerald green orbs, and quickly scrawled a note and slipped it to her under the table. Kira opened it, read it, and nodded.

Meanwhile, at Ethan's table, the tricera ranger was engaged in a furious online battle with Derak, trying to prove that he was better at video games. So far, the pair had torn through most of Ethan's favorite games, tieing each time. It was bloody annoying! "You're goin down this time!" he hissed at Derak, only to have Derak mutter something inaudible. "What?" Ethan hissed. "I said 'yeah, that what's you said about super space monkey pinball.'" Derak hissed back, clearly enjoying himself, even if his reputation as the number one gamer was at stake.

At Conner's table, the tyranno ranger was glaring at Dave, who was whispering something to Kira. And by the look on her face, she was quite interested whatever he was saying. With a roll of his eyes, Anthony formed a small bolt of energy, and fired it at the hem of Conner's jacket. If it worked, the fire alarm would go off, and Conner would be pissed at him instead of Dave. Curse his sense of comradery.

As this was all happening, in the back of the class, Ian was trying to hold back a bowel shaking fart. If he failed..well, use your imagination. Let's put it this way: most of the class would never speak to him again. Wait, that could be a good thing. But wait, then there was the gossip chain. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

And finally, at Trent's table, the white drago ranger was trying to get Justin to stop his annoying humming. "Stop!" Treent whispered, trying to concentrate on what Dr. Oliver was saying about the late cretacious period. Justin's only response was to hum louder, effectively disrupting the lesson. "Mr. Whilder, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Dr. Oliver asked. Justin nodded, cleared his throat, and stood up. As soon as he opened his mouth, Ian let the loudest fatr imaginable loose on the world. Dave immediatly whipped out a lighter, and lit it. BOOM! Now half the class was covered in black soot, as Anthony's little prank took effect, setting Conner's jacket ablaze. With a startled yell, he flung it off, setting off the sprinkler system in the process, whilst Justin sang the Anvil Chorus at top volume. "GET OUT!" Dr. Oliver yelled at the five. They obliged, and left like nothing happened. As soon as they left, the sprinklers stopped, and the fires went out. Wierd.

END

review! and next chapter, we find out what was in the note Dave gave Kira.


	4. Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU _THINK_ I ONW ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE OCS?**

**CHAPTER FOUR: BONDING**

"So, you think Dr. Oliver is still mad at us, Shadow?" Ian asked Dave, using his childhood nickname for him. At that moment the door blew open and in stormed Dr. Oliver, looking like a PMSing female who was out of Midol. "Yep, he's still mad at us." Dave confirmed. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DISRUPT MY CLASS IN THAT MANNER?" he screamed, clearly beyond reason. The Dragon Rangers did the only thing they could do: they ignored his tirade. Afetr about five minutes of screaming, Dr. O finally noticed they were all sitting there doing other things. "Okay. You wanna play rough? Well, I can do that." Tommy said to himself, working out the perfect detention. "You five have a new detention." he said calmly. They all looked up to see one of the most malevolent looks they had ever seen gracing Dr. O's features. There was an audible gulp. "You five will wash all the zords, with a tooth brush!" He yelled, returning to tirade mode. They all looked at each other and shrugged, got up, and left, leaving Dr. O ranting at their empty chairs. "Hey, bro, ya know that dare you said you wouldn't do?" Dave asked Justin suddenly. "Forget it, I am not washing all the zords by myself, you nut ball." Justin said before Dave could even say anything.

As Dave opened his mouth to say something else, Justin doubled over, screaming in agony, while clutching his skull. "What in the name of Hell?" Ian yelled. Anthony went very pale. "It's the stone. It's bonding with his spirit. We have to get him off of the street, now!" he ordered. Afetr a quick look around, Dave spotted Kira getting into a black minivan. "KIRA!" He yelled. Kira looked over, and immediatly pulled the van up, blocking Justin from view. "We have to get him to somewhere safe, Kira." Anthony told her, as the tattoo of a white dragon flared to life on Justin's left arm. Kira nodded, and told them all to get in. A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of a house. "Hurry get him inside befor ethe nieghbors see him." She said as they lifted him out. About five minutes later, the group was in Kira's posh living room/den, with a spasming Justin on the couch, occaisonly screaming in pain. "Did this happen to you Anthony?" Dave asked quietly, already knowing the answer. "No. Apparently it's different for every person.For some it takes more time, and for others, thier's are insanely painful. That's all I know right now." Anthony said quietly, watching his best friend go through what would be remembered as one of the most brutal expirences of his life.

"So, how did you guys find these stones in the first place?" Kira asked. She'd been wanting to know since she first saw Anthony morph. "Same way you found yours: by accident." Derak said. Dave glanced around the room. "For someone who dresses like a punk rocker, you sure got a preppy lookin pad, Kira." he remarked, studying the total decor. "My parents let my older brother do all the decorating." she said with disgust. "I think he about done, yo." Anthony said, drawing all attention to Justin again. Justin sat up, rubbing his head. "How do you feel?" Anthony asked. "Like Dave just superplexed off a twenty foot ladder and through a table." he responded with a groan. "That bad, huh?" Dave asked sympathectically. That did hurt. Lots.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up, followed by a bunch of guys voices coming up the drive way. "Shit!" Kira swore. "What?" Dave said, somehow getting the feeling he was about to find out. Kira turned to say something, only to see Dave standing there alone. "Where'd your friends go?" She said uncertainly. "Wha-? Dammit! Not again!" he growled. The front door slammed, and the sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching. "What're we gonna do?" Kira asked him, slightly panicked. "Whaddya mean we?" Dave retorted. "You got me into this mess, so you aren't going anywhere until you get me out of it!" Kira hissed at him. "Just tell em I'm boyfriend or somethin, jeez be creative!" he shot back. Thier arguement was interrupted by a group of preps entering the den. "Hey, sis, who's the wierdo?" Her older brother Pual sniggered. "I got yer weirdo swingin, bitch." Dave snarled. If Dave had an Achilles Heel, it was the preps. "Watch yer mouth, punk." one responded in the same tone, advancing toward Dave. "Stop!" Kira yelled. "Pual, this is my new boyfriend, Dave." she said hurriedly. "Really? Well, he ain't passed the test." Pual retorted. "Test? You never said there was a test, Kira." Dave said, looking at Pual and his little posse. "Yeah. Ya gotta out drink one of us." Pual said. Dave looked at Kira as if asking permission. She nodded. Why her parents kept alcohol in the house beyond her, they were strictly non-alcoholic. "Aight. I accept." Dave said. "Pick yer drink." Pual ordered him. "Hmm, I choose..abstinthe. Other wise known as the Green Faerie." Dave said, knowing full well that none of em could take more than one shot of the stuff. Unfortunetly, he could only take two. "Yer on." Pual said. About two minutes later, Pual was passed out on the floor, and Dave was swaying like a drunken horse. Kira shook her head. This was gonna be a long day.

Back at the Dragon Ranger's house, the rest of the team sat around a card table, taking turns throwing darts at one another. As Anthony was about to throw, the front door slammmed with the force of a cannon. The lot of them jumped, and turned to see a very drunk and angry Dave standing there. "Run." was all Anthony said as Dave proceeded to draw a katana out of thin air like Justin now could. To people passing by outside the house, it sounded as if there was a mass murderer on the loose inside. The screams of "MY NAME CHUCKIE I KILL YOU!" didn't help matters much, either.

Meanwhile, back at Kira's house, the yellow ranger was up in her room, trying to figure a way out of this mess she had somehow managed to land herself in. Her phone rang, making her jump slightly. The caller I.D. told her it was Kylie

KIRA: Hello?

KYLIE: Hey, Kira, what's up? You sound kinda beat.

KIRA: I am. My brother just put another guy through that stupid beer test, and now I supposedly have a new boyfriend.

KYLIE: Ouch. What's his name?

KIRA: Dave Burnside.

KYLIE: No way. You're going out with one of the remix masters?

At this point, Kira nearly had a heart attack. No wonder he looked familiar! The remix masters were the dragon rangers, who took really popular songs, got the permission from the artist, and put their own spin on it.

KYLIE: Yo, Kira, you still there?

KIRA: Yeah, just finding it ahrd to belive.

KYLIE: Ask him to sing the song 'Soul Shaker' at your next gig and you'll see. Hey, I might show up and do another duet with you!

There was a sudden beeping sound on Kylie's end of the line. "Uh-oh, batteries runnign low. I'll holler at you again soon, kay? Bye." And with that, Kylie hung up. Kira flomped onto her bed, and pulled out the note he had given her earlier that day:

_you like your portrait? if you do,nod._

Kira sighed and looked at the bottom of the paper. There was a number. Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed the number. After two rings, some one picked up. "Hello?" she heard Dave's voice say. "Hey, Dave,. It's me Kira. Um, I was just wondering if you could sing at my gig tonight?" she asked, determined to find out if Kylie was right. "Sure. Whaddya want me to sing?" he responded. "Um, how about 'Soul Shaker'?" "Aight. At Haley's roung 7:00?" "Yeah." "I'll be there." with that dave hung up, leaving Kira staring at the phone.

**END**

Next chapter, Kira finds out if Kylie was right or not. What will her team mates say about her alleged relationship? find out next time! review! and I'll cathc yas on the flip side.


	5. The Bonding of Two Souls

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE DRAGON RANGERS AND THE PLOT

Sorry if anyone is OOC in this chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE: BONDING, PART TWO

As Dave hung up the phone, he walked slowly down the hall, thinking. Yeah, he had said he was her boyfriend, but he knew he wasn't. When Conner and Trent found out, they would blow a gasket. Anyway, he had to get the guys ready for tonight. Pushing open the door to Ian's room, he stepped back, having learned long ago that Ian didn't like vistotrs. And the reason for him stepping back was reavled as an axe swung down from the celing above and left a lovely slash in the oak floors. "Ian. Tune your guitar. We got a gig tonight." He said in a monotone. Ian sat up from reading a Stephen King novel, and wordlessly began to tune his guitar. Dave continued walking down the hall, telling his housemates to get their insturments ready. Five minutes later, the group was out in the garage, jamming away. "Aight, take five." Dave called after the end of a song. The garage door went up, causing a much needed breeze to blow in. Dave leaned aginst his car, and pulled out a cigarrette. "Hey, man, I thought you quit." Ian said. Dave looked at him as if to say fck off. "Don't bug me about it now. This is gonna be our first time performin in a couple years." Dave said sourly, lighting the poisonous drug, letting its toxic fumes spread throughout his lungs. After he was done, Ian watched as Dave threw the rest of the pack in the trash. Ian looked at him questioningly. "So I don't get tempted." Dave said shortly.

As they resumed practice, who should drive up, but none other than Conner McKnight. Dave looked up, and breathed two words: "Oh Shit." Conner strode into the garage, and went straight up to Dave. "I heard that you and Kira are going out now." he said casually. "Not really. She just said that to get her older brother off of my back. Did she tell you why I was over there in the first place?" Dave questioned, effectively diffusing Conner's anger, and turning it to relief. Almost. "What were you talking with her about this morning?" Conner asked,wanting to make sure nothing was going on. "Her band, how she has a gig tonight at Hayley's, and speaking of which, we're opening for her, so if you don't mind, we have to finish practice." Dave said with forced politeness. His friends could tell his nerves were wound tighter than a brazilian thong in the crack of a five hundred pound man. Unfortunetly, Conner didn't know Dave that well, so he didn't take the hint. Ian sidled up next to Conner and whispered something in his ear. Conner looked at Ian, then at Dave, then turned and left. "From the top, boys."

In Mesogog's palace, he sat on his throne, watching the events transpiring on somesort of screen. "Elsa! Have you found which stone I need yet?" he hissed. "No master, but I have narrowed it down to between the red and the black stones." she responded. Mesogog nodded. He would need to be patient in this matter. "Um, Master, I was just wondering, why do you only want one ogf them?" Elsa asked. Mesogog turned toward her, and let out hiss little hiss thingy. "Because. One of those Gems can allow me to bend the rules of reality so that they no longer apply to me. And once I obtain that power, I can destroy the power rangers." Mesogog said as Zeltrax entered. "My lord: I have discovered which stone you require for your plan to work." he said. "Really. And which one is it?" Mesogog asked, his faith in Zeltrax's limited intelligence momentarily restored. "The stone of the Black Shadow Dragon." Zeltrax said as a picture of Dave holding the stone appeared on the screen. "Excellent."

"Okay, bro, what the hell did the soccer jock want." Anthony said, him being the leader and all. "Meh, if y'all had stuck around any longer at Kira's house, y'all would know." Dave retorted, not in the mood for this. "Fine. I'll ask you after the show, fair enough?" Anthony said as he pocketed his drumsticks. If he knew Dave, which he did, he would gladly tell them afetr all the pressure was off. "So, who's drivin tonight?" Ian asked. "I will." they heard Derak say. Ian gulped, and began praying to whichever diety was on duty at the moment. Even though Derak was a genius, and could fix almost anything, he couldn't drive to save his life. In fact, they were all currently betting on that being the cause of his death. "Fine. Let's just go." Dave said with a sigh. As they got in the car, Derak noticed Ian doing the whole cross thing catholics do. Shaking his head, Derak pulled out, and shot off down the street, breaking every taffic law in the process. Dave, who was normally shouting swear words by now, was strangely quiet.

At Hayley's, Kira looked up to see a red car pull up, knowing it was Conner. Even though she and Dave were supposedly dating, she still had a crush on the red ranger, which seemed to be a trend throughout ranger history. And Conner didn't even know. As he walked in, he spotted Kira siting by the stage softly strumming her guitar. "Hey, Kira." he said as he sat down next to her. Kira nodded and continued to strum her guitar. "You okay?" he asked, noticing how she seemed to be spaced out. Before she could answer, the door opened, and in walked Kylie. "Hey Kira!" she said energetically. Kira looked up, and went to talk with her friend. Conner looked a bit crestfallen, when Hayley came over to him. "Don't worry, Conner. It's just girl talk." she said. The door opened again, this time, it was the Dragon Rangers, all toting insutments. Kylie looked up from the bar, and whispered something to Kira, who blushed slightly. Kylie all but skipped over to where they were standing and said, "Hi, Kylie Styles." while holding out her hand for them to shake. "I know." Dave said monotounsly, while shaking her hand. "And you are?" "Happy to be alive after the drive here." Ian said darkly, glaring at Derak, who had accumulated nine citations and a court summons on the fifteen minute drive here.

As the introductions were being made, Dave went and sat down with Conner, who looked shocked at this action. "You like Kira, don't you?" he said quietly. Conner sprayed whatever he was drinking across the table. "Is it that obvious?" he said, wiping his mouth. "Well, after you came all the way to my house just to ask me about it, yeah. Other than that, I think the only other person who knows is Trent." Dave commented, hankful he wasn't sitting across from Conner. "Some advice: tell her before it's too late." Dave said as he got up to go get ready for the performance, leaving Conner to think about he what he said.

As the lights darkened, those on the stage brightened a bit, to reveal Dave standing there dressed in nothing but black. The music started, and he and Ian both grabbed a mic and began to sing

**_Baby Don't you, I'm a real soul shaker_**

**_Baby don't you know I'm gonna set your world on fire_**

**_Gonna take you high, we'll be tearin a hole in the sky_**

**_I'm a dynamite daddy, I'll put the rhythm in your blues_**

**_I'm not a wishy-washy boy like your use to_**

**_Chorus:_**

**_I'm a real soul shaker_**

**_I'm a true love maker_**

**_I'm a giver and a Taker_**

**_Yeah, when I you what I got, you're gonna rock_**

**_Ain't gonna wam bam, thank you ma'am_**

**_I ain't gonna be just another heart breaker,_**

**_Baby, don't you know, I'm a real soul shaker_**

At this point Ian stepped back so only Dave was singing, who continued with gusto, losing himself in the music. As he began to sing, he looked straight at Kira.

**_Momma always said I'd run into a girl like you_**

**_Sweet and smart, and stronger than a hundred proof_**

**_You're so fine, you'd make a bull dog break his chain_**

**_I'm gonna wrap you up in love like a hurricane,_**

**_and blow you away_**

Afetr that, Dave stepped back, letting Ian take over for the rest of the song, while he played the guitar Ian had put down. Looking across the crowd, he found Conner, and sent him a mental message. Conner looked at bit on edge at Dave's suggestion, but nodded anyway. If Dave was right, this was gonna get real interesting. As the song drew to a close, Dave picked up a mic. "Aight,now on to the main event! Ladies and gentleman, Kira Ford!" he yelled into the mic, while handing it to her as he left the stage. Ethan, who had been playing a computer game the whole time, noticed how the Dragon Rangers were sitting where they had been the first day he saw them. They seemed to be talking about some thing important. Anthony frowned at something Dave had just said, then nodded. Five minutes later, they got up and left, with the exception of Dave, who turned all his attention back to the stage. Ethan noticed he now had a worried look on his face, and seemed to be talking to himself. Ethan shrugged, and went back to his game.

As Kira sang, Conner found himself thinking about what Dave had said. _'Talk to her from the heart. If you don't soon, some else will, and you'll lose her forever. Don't let that happen, Conner.'_ Conner glanced over his shoulder, and saw Dave wathcing intently. Conner sighed. Dave was right, for once. He did have to tell her soon.

Kira finished up her song, and took her bows. There was something about the way Dave looked at her that bothered her. He told her that he liked her, but in the same way. Said she reminded him of someone, or something. Whoever it was, must've been really close to him. She looked at Dave, who raised his smoothie glass to her as if he was toasting her. She grinned, then noticed Conner waving to her. Leaving the stage, she went over to Conner and sat down. "Kira, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." he began. "Yeah?" she said, not liking where this was going. Conner took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you..go out with me?" he asked hesitantly. Kira was shocked. The boy she liked had just asked her out? "Sure!" she said happily. Off in the corner, Dave smiled. His work was done. Dave stood and left. Out side, he was met by a host of tyranno drones and triptoids, led by both Zeltrax and Elsa. Without a word, Dave was attacked, and dragged into the invisiportal. Mesogog's plan was close to being relized.

END

what is Mesogog gonna do to Dave? What happens when the others find out about his abduction? where is my fondue?

REVIEW!


	6. Darkness Falls

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE DRAGON RANGERS AND THE PLOT

CHAPTER SIX: DARKNESS FALLS

In the lab of Mesogog's fortress, Dave found himself strapped to the same table Dr. Oliver was in the 'Back in Black' episode. "What the hell do you want?" he growled. "The stone." Mesogog said, his face inches from Dave's. Bad idea. Dave chose that exact moment to spit a loogie in Mesogog's face. With a roar of anger, Mesogog punched Dave across the face. A trickle of blood could be seen running from the corner of Dave's mouth. "You should know, the Black Shadow Dragon chooses its own master." Dave said, struggling against his bonds. "Oh really? Have you bonded with it yet?" Mesogog asked. Dave froze. How could he know all this about the Dreagon stones? It was impossible. "I thought as much. Now, are you going to give the stone to me?" Mesogog hissed. "You obviously didn't get Anthony's message from Zeltrax, did you?" Dave snorted. "What?" "He said that if you wanted our stones, you would have to take them from our dead bodies." Dave said spitefully, knowing something about the stones that Mesogog didn't: the stonesd had to be either found, given, or won in a battle to the death. To say Mesogog was furious would be an understatement.

Back at the Dragon rangers's house, Ian, who was meditating, could hear avoice, whispering silently as the wind rustling through the autumn leaves. Ian's eyes snapped open, feeling a strange power flowing through him. Downstairs, Anthony and Justin felt it too. The third stone was bonding with Ian. Then they felt something else: the red stone, it was bonding with Derak! Anthony looked at Justin, who was racking his brain trying to figure out what was up. Then he remebered: the Red and Blue Dragons were twins, so they bonded together, like when the Dragon Ranger's fought: together, or not at all. Derak and Ian came downstairs, both looking like they had just ran a marathon. The phone suddenly rang, shattering the silence. Anthony picked up the phone. It was Kira.

Anthony: yeah?

Kira: is Dave there?

Anthony: I thought he was with you.

Kira: No, he left while I was talking to Conner.

Anthony abrubtly slamed down the phone, and looked at the rest of his team. "Mesogog has Dave." he said, a feeling of dread falling over the room. There was only one reason he would only take Dave: he had discovered which stone he needed for whatever he was planning. "Looks like it's time to go to work, compadre." Justin said as they all pulled out their stones and held them out in front of them "It's morphin time!" they shouted in unison, and there were four flashes of light. They all stood there, looking exactly like Anthony, except differant colors and weapons. "Let's do it." Ian said, anger in his voice. Mesogog had unknowingly envoked the considerable wrath of the Dragon Rangers by taking one of their own.

At Kira's house, she looked down at the phone, frowning. "What's wrong, Kira?" Conner asked. "Something's wrong. As soon as I asked where dave was, he hung up." she explained, pacing back and forth. Their communicators went off suddenly. "Yeah, Dr. O?" Conner said into his. "Get over here now. We have a bit of a situation." Dr. Oliver said, sounding slightly panicked. Conner looked at Kira, and nodded. The two ran outside and got in Conner's car, and drove to the command center. As they entered, they saw on the screen, were four of the five Dragon rangers, fully morphed. "I know the lot of you are listening to me, so listen good. I'm only gonna say this once." Anthony began, with an edge of anger in his voice. "Mesogog has Dave, and we're gonna go get him, and make him pay. If you get in our way, well, let's just say the affair with the white dino ranger will look like kiddie play." he growled. With that, the screen went blank.

Trent looked at Dr. Oliver. "What did he mean?" Tommy sighed. "Mesogog took one of their comrades, and their going to get him back. I pity anything that gets in their way right now." he said, turning toward Ethan. "Ethan, I want you to get a lock on the nearest invisiportal and-" he began, when trent interrupted. "There's one in my dad's study." he said, slightly worried about the reaction. Tommy nodded. "Ethan, see if you can get a lock on one of their communicators." Ethan went to a computer, and got to work.

Back at Mesogog's palace, Dave was beginning to resent the Dreagon gem, and was seriously considering just handing it over, when a female voice invaded his mind, sounding awfuly familiar. _'So that's it, Dave? Just gonna give up?'_ it tuanted. 'What else can I do?' he thought. The voice laughed cruelly. _'Listen to yourself. What else can I do?'_ it mocked. Dave was beginning to get sick of this already, and whoever it was knew it. _'Tsk, tsk. Impatient as always.'_ it chided. A sudden relization hit him right then. 'sis?' he thought. _'That's right. It's about time you stopped running from me.' _her voice said. 'I wasn't running.' he said mentally. _'Then what were you doing?'_ she asked, not expecting the answer she got. 'I was trying to forget. You think it was easy watching my entire family die right before my eyes and not being able to do anything about it? No, you wouldn't. Afetr all, you always were the favorite.' he said bitterly.

Back at the command center, Ethan let out a cry of triumph. "I got it!" he yelled excitedly. "Patch me through." Tommy said, anxious to get this over with. "Who the hell is this?" Ian's voice came over. "We know how to get into Mesogog's palace." Tommy said. "Yeah? We're already in." came his response before the line went dead. They all looked at the screen to see them _FLYING_ through the air, and blowing up the door. They heard Tommy. "How can they do that?" he asked, clearly remebering something from his earlier days as a ranger.

At the evil palace, all of hell seemed to have come out of hiding. There were dead tyrannodrones lying everywhere, as well as triptoids. Elsa and Zeltrax were currently engaged in battle with the blue Dragon ranger, Ian, who was weilding two daggers. The other rangers were dealing with the tyrannodrones and triptoids. "Is that the best you can do, you piles of mutant puke?" Ian asked savagely slashing, making both Elsa and Zeltrax break off their assualt again to avoid dying. "It would be wise to retreat right about now." Justin said as the rest of the team landed next to Ian, their weapons drawn. Elsa and Zeltrax both disapeared into an invisiportal, as the rangers walked confidently into the castle.

In the lab, Mesogog, took advantage of Dave's inner battle, and reached into his jacket pocket, and took the stone. With a savage roar of triumph, he clutched in his fist, feeling the energy within it. For some reason, it wasn't working. There was a massive crunching sound behind him. Mesogog spun to see the table in pieces, and Dave standing there, shaking in anger. "Give..It..Back.." he said, his voice shaking with as much anger as the rest of his body. Mesogog just laughed, and shoved Dave backwards. Or he ment to. In reality, Dave only moved a couple of inches before he swung his leg up into a roundhouse drop kick. Mesogog staggered backwards under the force of the blow, the pain evident in his eyes.

The stone suddenly began to glow brightly, casting shadows everywhere. Dave and Mesogog both looked at the stone. It was as if it was trying to choose between the two of them. "Be you the one who has found me?" a voice hissed from deep within the stone. Dave nodded as it floated over to him. Dave gasped in pain as it began to bond with him. "NO!" Mesogog shouted, trying to tear the stone away from Dave, only to hurled across the room by an unseen force. Dave clutched his skull like Justin had, as the spirit within the stone began to bond with him. As it finished, Dave felt a new presence in the room. Looking up, he saw one of the Power Ranger's oldest enemies: Lord Zedd. He was back. "I must thank you for freeing me from that stone, you fool!" he said with a sinister chuckle. Dave began to back away in horror, as if trying to make Zedd vanish. "No." he said. "No.."

Back at the command center, Tommy could only stare at the screen, in horrified disbelief. Zedd was back? How? Tommy could've sworn he had been destroyed by Zordon's wave of purity way back when Andros was the red ranger. "Dr. O, who is that guy?" Ethan asked. "That would be Lord Zedd. One of the first enemies of the Power rangers. I thought he was gone.." Tommy whispered, sinking into his chair.

In a random hallway inside the palace, Derak froze. "No..this can't be.." he said softly, his ability to sense the presence of others telling him of what was happening. "What? What is it?" Anthony asked. "A very evil presence has just appeared. I think its some one from the past." he said uneasily. The others froze. if he was right, the they were in big trouble. Whenever something like this happened, it had an unseen impact on the future.

Back in the lab, Lord Zedd raised his staff, and shot Dave with a massive blast of electricity, knocking against the wall. Cackling like a madman, he was unaware of Mesogog slowly getting off the floor. With an angry growl, he unleashed his mind wave thingy on Lord Zedd, who began to writhe and scream in pain, releasing his hold on Dave, who by some miracle of God, was able to get to his feet and limp out into the hall. As the door closed, he heard the sounds of battle raging. "Whoever wins, we lose.." he murmered as he limped off, clutching the black Dreagon Gem in his right hand, blood drippng from his palm, the stones sharp edge cutting deeper and deeper into his flesh. With an almost inhuman grunt, he teleported out, to a place he hadn't bee to in five years: the cemetary in his old home.

"Dave is no longer here." Derak said as the group advanced farhter and farther into the fortress, killing anything that got in their way. "Where is he?" Anthony asked, concerned. "I..don't know." Derak said sadly. He lost track of Dave's energy seconds ago. "You don't think he's..dead?" Justin asked. Ian bowed his head and began to think. Dave had just released an old evil from the stone, and was now injured. There was no doubt about that part. But where would he go? Inhaling sharply, he remembered Dave saying something about having a dream about his sister earlier. "I know where he is." he said suddenly relizing the one place he would go after something like this happened. "Where?" Anthony asked. "The place we buried his family."

In the command center, Tommy looked up from his computer, having spent the last five minutes searching for what was going on. Apparently, Zordon's wave of purity had sealed Zedd in five differant gems, and could only be realeased when all five have activated. Unfortunetly,(for Zedd) the activation would make whoever had activated them power rangers. Ironic, huh? they only way to release him was to activate the stones, which would create ANOTHER team of rangers to stop him. "Dr. O?" Trent said uncertainly. "What, Trent?" Tommy said, thinking hard about a way to reseal Zedd. "Kira and Conner just went to the cemetary." Tommy's head snapped up. "What?" Tommy jumped up. "We have to get them, before anything else does." "Like what?" "Like them." he nodded to the screen, which showed several grey beings with the letter 'Z' on their chests.

In the cemetary, Conner loooked like he was scared shitless. It was a little known fact that he did not like goign into cemetaries. Kira, on the other hand, looked right at home. Farther up ahead, Dave sat in front of a polished rock with the name of his sister engraved on it. "Hey sis. I know it's been a while, but, well, you know me. Anyway, there's this girl yeah? I like her and all, but I already hooked her up with the guy she likes. I know it was the right thing to do, but it still kinda hurt to see with him." he said as he sat down on a rock. "Does this conversation have a point?" he heard a voice behind him say. He grinned, and turned. Standing there, was his sister.

"Long time, no see." he said softly. "Yes. Five years to be exact. What did want to talk about other than this girl?" she said as she sat next to him. "It's about Zedd." he said heavily. His sister choked and fell backwards off the rock. "What about him?" she said as her raven black hair cascaded all over her face. "Trin, ya gotta tell me how to beat him!" he pleaded. "Why?" she asked, straightening her yellow shirt. Dave sighed, stood up, and looked out at the horizon. "Because I'm the one who released him." Trini froze, then stormed over and slapped him across the face. "You WHAT? After Zordon died, and he was sealed, you and your stupid friends just unseal him just like that?" She yelled at him. "I can see yer not gonna help. Guess I'm on my own again. Figures." he said angrily. he never should've come here and called her spirit back in the first place. Trini watched as he teleported again, going only God knows where.

Kira and Conner both looked up to see a black stream of energy shooting across the western sky. "What was that?" Conner asked, panting slightly from the battle they had just finished. Even though he was in top shape, it was still a long hard fight.. Kira shrugged, wiping the sweat off of her brow. "That would be Dave." a voice said. they spun to see a girl with long black hair, dressed in a yellow kung fu gi standing there. "Who are you?" Conner said as they relaxed. "His sister, Trini." They heard Ian say as the dragon ranger's landed. Trini looked at them, then back at Conner and Kira. "He was here, wsn't he?" Derak asked. Trini nodded. "Where did he go?" Anthony asked, confident that if anyone would know where to find him, Trini would. She lowered her head. "I think he going to fight Zedd." she whispered as the dino thunder rangers arrived. Tommy froze. "Trini? That you?" he breathed, remembering back then rather suddenly. "Hello Tommy."

Meanwhile, Mesogog and Zedd were both panting, clearly out of energy from their long battle. "So, do we have a deal?" Zedd asked, refering to the proposition he had just offered. Inshort, they team up to destroy the ranger's, Zedd get to destroy everything, and Mesogog uses both sets of Gems to recreate the age of dinosuars. Like Dave had said earlier, either way, they lost. "We have a deal, Zedd." Mesogog hissed. Now it was only a matter of time before the rangers were dead and his plans were relized. The day of reckoning was at hand.

END

Trini is Dave's sister? Where is he going now? How will they win? Will the rangers finally lose? check out next time! catch ya on the flip side. **_REVIEW!_**


	7. The Dragon's Decision

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARECTER I CREATED, THEUIR POWERS, AND THE PLOT, SO GET OFF MY BACK!

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE DRAGON'S DECISION

In a remote area, Dave stood on a cliff over looking the ocean, staring out across the waters. This was the last place he and sister had spoken before she died, and like the cemetary, he hadn't been back since. "What do I do? I said I was gonna go fight them, but how?" he muttered,trying to formulate a plan of attack. He knew somethings about Zedd from when Trini had fought him, but not enough to beat him. The same went for Mesogog. The black gem in his pocket suddenly began to grow hot. "Ow!" he yelled as he pulled out, and nearly dropping it into the ocean. Looking down at it, he noticed the symbols on it glowing a brilliant golden yellow. Without a second thought, Dave held it out in front of him, and yelled "Black Shadow Dragon, Power Up!" while doing the hand motions the dino thunder rangers did. With a flash of black light, he transformed into one of the most formiddable rangers yet: The Black Dragon Ranger, capable of utilizing the Grand Arcanum(the powers of darkness), and manipulating the element of lightning. . Dave looked at his suit, appearing to take an instant shine to his new appearance. He grinned. This was gonna be one hell of a fight. He just hoped he was ready.

Back at the cemetary, all the rangers had powered down, and were talking with Trini. "Back up a minute." Ian said suddenly. "What?" "You said he had already bonded with the Black Shadow Dragon stone?" Ian said, for some reason increasingly fearful. "Yes. Why, what's wrong?" Trini asked, noticing the subtle change in Ian's demeanor. "That stone is pure evil. Whoever uses its powers slowly becomes evil, until that person is beyond the point of no return." Justin explained, him being their scholar on the matter. "What happens then?" Ethan asked. Derak looked at him, and sighed. "Then," he began, taking a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "then, the darkness inside the stone shreds his mind to pieces, driving him to the brink of insanity, and we have to kill him." Derak finished heavily. "No.." Ian whispered. This couldn't be happening: his blood brother was going to die, one way or another. "There is a way to counter it." Derak said, halting all action. "What?" Ian asked eagerly. Derak hung his head. "We have to use the power of the yellow dragon. The only thing is, I have no clue where to find the yellow Dreagon Gem." he said as Trini reached into her pocket, pulling out a dull yellow stone. "Do you mean this?" she asked lightly, holding it up for the lot of them to see. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got that, Trini." Ian said with a grin. Now the only question was this: who was gonna be the one to use it?

As the two groups tried to figure out their little problem, Zedd and Mesogog were busyily making more for them to deal with. Namely, creating one of the largest armies ever seen, led by Zeltrax, Elsa, and the newly revived Goldar, Lord Zedds gold plated second in command. "Which group do we destroy first?" Zeltrax asked, sharpening his sword. "The dino rangers." Mesogog said simply, firing up the genorandomizer. Zeltrax nodded as the he and Goldar leapt into an invisportal, prepred to destroy the dino thunder rangers this time, once and for all.

Back at the cemetary, something very wierd was going on. The yellow dreagon gem was reacting to Kira, and the yellow dino gem was reacting to Trini. "What is going on?" Conner breathed as the two stones began glowing with the intensity of an old fashioned flash bulb. "You gotta be jackin with me.." Justin said exasperatedly. In lamest terms, the two stones were trying to switch owners, but had already bonded to their current holders. "Derak, you wouldn't happen to know what the hell is goin on, would you?" Kira asked, noticing how the stones kept getting brighter. Quite frankly, this whole thing was scaring her. "It's called The Dragonic Exchange." Derak began, fully prepared to go into a long winded explanation, had Ian not interrupted him. "Would you just spit it the fuck out already?" he screamed. The dragon rangers froze. Ian never screamed, and was calm about everything. "Okay, here the thing: dragons and dinosuars are related through their genetic code, so the powers of both yellow gems are basically the same." Derak said, catching everyone's attention. "Wait. That means, we could also use your gems?" Conner asked. "No. The only reason it reacts to Kira is because Trini can't use the stone." Derak explained. "So what do we do?" Ethan asked. "We exchange the gems. For some reason, Trini should be able to use the dino gem."

In Reefside, the army the two evil lords had created was reeking havoc on the city, and with the power rangers away, there was no one there to stop them. Almost. As another assualt team moved forward, a black blur shot past, leaving jagged slash marks in the citie's attacker's sides. Goldar and Zeltrax both raised their swords, only to see the blur being none other than the black Dragon Ranger. Dave grinned. "Well, I never thought I'd the two of you standing next to each other. So, have you set a date for the wedding, or are you just having a really loose fling at the moment?" Dave asked, laughing at the infuriated looks on their faces. The two charged at him, only to be knocked away by the same unseen force he had unintentionally used on Mesogog. "This isn't over, ranger!" Zeltrax yelled as the two limped into the invisportal. "Please, when is it ever?" he said with a roll of his eyes. His sarcams was cut short by a fifty foot monster appearing in the middle of the street. "Heh. Good. Another punching bag.." he said as he called his zord to him.

"Kira, this is your choice. If you take the dreagon gem, you have to stop Dave's rampage." Ian said. "What rampage?" Dr. O asked. His answer came in the form of a black dragon flying over head(looks like the red dragon Zord from way back in Mighty Morphin, when they first got the thunder zords or whatever they're called). "Does that answer your question?" Derak said sarcastically as they prepared to leave. Afetr about five minutes, give or take, the two team arrived in Reefside, to find the black dragon zord in human form, wielding a what appeared to be a broad sword and a katana, effectively destroying whatever else was thrown his way. Kira looked at Trini.

"Give me the stone." she said shakily. Trini nodded as the two traded stones. Kira took a deep breath and shouted, "Sun Strom Dragon, power up!" while doing the same hand motions she normally did. She looked exactly like the rest of the dragon rangers, except for the dino ranger like stripes she had on her arms and legs. Calling her Zrod to her, the two giants faced off. She drew a katana from the zord's sheathe, as Dave sheathed the broadsword his zord was wielding. The two giants charged, sword smeeting with showers of sparks. If any words were exchanged between the pair, I was not aware. As thier battle continued, inside the blask dragon zord, Dave slowly became aware of his surroundings. As Kira was about to press her assualt again, she saw the black dragon zord stop, and lower its weapon, transforming back into dragon mode. Down on the streets, Ian smiled.

"She did it." he whispered as the black dragon flew off to parts unknown, leaving a very confused and demorphed Dave behind. Kira exited the zord, and landed next to him, also demorphed. "Are you alright?" she asked as he climbed to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks, Kira." he muttered as he began to process the information his new dragon senses had picked up while he was morphed. "I need to talk to my team. Privately." he said pointedly. As Kira turned to leave, she handed Trini her dreagon gem, who also handed her her dino gem. Trini walked over and stood next to the dragon rangers.

As the Dino thunder team left, Dave dropped a bombshell. "I know how to win this fight." he said, causing his friends to nearly pass out. "We unleashed it, so we have to put it right." he continued. Derak could tell where this was going. "Let me guess, we have to reseal Zedd and all his little minions." Derak sighed. Dave nodded. "Alright, how?" "It's not that simple." Justin argued, knowing full well that there was a high chance they would never live to tell about this. Dave looked at his friends, knowing that no matter what they had to do, they would follow him through the fiery pits of hell. As previously stated, they fought together, or notat all. "We seal ourselves as well." he said softly. "Why?" Derak asked cuatiosly. "Becuase the Dreagon gems are having a negative impact on the furture. If we don't do this, evrything in the future will be changed." dave explained, knowing how one action could set an entire chain of events into motion, having an unseen impact on the future. His friends nodded. They thrust their gems forward, and focused on the dragonic powers that flowed within them. In a flash of rainbow light, they disappeared, along with Zedd and Goldar, and everything they had unleashed. Now it was in the hands of the Dino thunder team.

END

so, how was this one? **review!**


	8. The End

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND THE PLOT.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE END

Dave closed his journal. After sealing themselves, they had each been put in an alternate dimension, where they had been honing their skills. It had been three years to the day the dino thunder team had defeated Mesogog, and they were now in collge. Trini's spirit had finally been laid to rest, not having to worry about Dave any more. She had left her gem with him though, claiming it to be a momento of sorts. Streching, he stood up and walked to the window, gazing out at the sunrise. With a sigh, he looked at the glass display case sitting by the bed, containing the two Dreagon Gems. Afetr three years of not being used, they had lost their glow, and the symbols had faded, making them appear to be simple chunks of onyx and topaz.

Dave turned toward his TV, and flipped to special channel. It was a channel that allowed him to view the happenings in Reefside. Kira and Conner were still dating, and to his shock, were seriously beginning to think about something more LONG TERM, if you catch my drift. Any way, he and his friends could still talk to each other, but didn't as often you'd think. They had agreed on meeting once a year at some gate that they had come through.

Any way, back to what was on the TV. Dave nearly puked at what he saw, thankful his neighbor wasn't spying on him like he usually did at this hour. He had the devil luck when it came to timing: he had just looked in on Conner and Kira getting very SERIOUS, is one way to put it. With agag, he quickly looked to see what Dr. O was doing, now that he and his long time crush Kimberly Hart were engaged. Again, he wished he hadn't. With a agonized scream, he fired a bolt of lightning at the screen, blowing it up. "Why is all everyone thinks about is sex?" he moaned, banging his head against the wall, trying to rid his mind of the horrific images that he had just witnessed.

Well, all's well ends better, he supposed. He quickly stowed his journal as he heard foot steps outside, not wanting anyone to find out about how he got here. Where was here? Just a little place called Twilight Town...

FIN

MUAHAHAHA! and now, thanks to my reviwers, who have supported this fic, and to those who have read this fic. Just so everyone knows, there will be a sequel to this story some time, just not sure when. Catch ya on the flips side.


End file.
